


Part 9 "It's Play Time"

by Violet_libra



Category: Card Captor Sakura, Code Geass, DN.Angel, Mythical Detective Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark starts to find for a substitute maiden. He didn't find one so He  starts to play with the girls for the mean time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 9 "It's Play Time"

Part 9 “It’s Play Time”

 

 

 

He also entered it. As he search for them, he notice another lady.   
But this time she wasn’t sleeping. He gazed at her. 

 

'Who are you?”  
" And why are you here?”

 

Satoshi’s face was full of curiosity.   
The lady walk toward him and smile.  
When she finally reach were Satoshi was, Light was astound.

 

“Your alive?”

 

Satoshi couldn’t believe at what he saw. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Hel answered casually.

 

“Dark save me.”

She added.

 

“He just ask for a small favor.”

She answered sweetly.

 

“And this was his favor?”

Satoshi asked her suspiciously.

While they were having a short conversation, Dark accidentally heard them.

 

“Hel! sister, you didn’t tell me we have a visitor.”

He smiled while walking toward them.

 

“Dark! you said you won’t do this.”

Satoshi barked.

 

“Well, I lied.”

 

“Got ya!” 

Dark replied.

 

“Hel, live us and prepare the ladies for the ceremony.”

Dark ordered.

 

“Okay.”

Hel answered.

So Hel, called them and they follow her.

“Why are you doing this?”

Satoshi ask him.

 

“You didn’t got my son do you?” 

Dark answered. 

 

“So I just make another.” As CC told me.”

Dark continued.

 

“The lady you were searching for wasn’t there.”

Satoshi notice.

 

“I knew.” 

Dark answered casually

 

“Well I just play with them.”

“YOU!”

 

Satoshi loose his control and attack him.

 

“Calm down! Light,”

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t gonna fuck them all.”

 

Dark explain.

“GO TO HELL LIER!”

And immediately, Satoshi snatch his sword. Dark escape at his blow.

 

“Your controls gone.”

Dark annoyed him.

 

“But I won’t allow you to do any harm to me.”

And they fight.  
After that, Hel call him.

 

“What are you doing there?”

 

“They were ready.”

Hel said.

 

“Okay, just a minute. 

Dark replied.  
And he tied Light with a mysterious rope.

 

“Just a minute buddy.”

And then Dark enter the room full of ladies.  
Hel smile at him.

 

“They were all good and pretty.”

Dark exclaim.

 

“But I didn’t saw the mark that we’re looking for.”

Hel notice.

“ I knew we haven’t got her.”

Dark told Hel.

 

“Then, why didn’t you tell me?’ 

Hel protest.

 

“ It’s okay. “I couldn’t tell you why.” 

Dark replied.

 

“ Thanks for the favor and you can go now.”

Dark smiled and sign Hel to leave.

 

“That’s it?”

Hel ask him.  
Dark just nod. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Hel’s brow arched.

 

“Yes. go now.”

Dark answered.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Good bye.”

And she left.  
Dark one by one touch each face of the ladies. 

 

“So smooth.”

He told himself. 

 

"Hmmm… what should I do?”

Dark stared at them.

 

“Oh! well, this is play time.” 

 

“I shouldn’t worry.”

 

“Any way ,she’s just somewhere.”

He smiled and become serious.

 

“ But.. I couldn’t take her.”

And He start his plan. Dark mate each lady. And after that He left them all and went out of the room.  
Satoshi glare at him with a fiery eyes.

 

“It’s all finish. sorry, I’m out of control.”

Dark told him sheepishly.  
He smiled at him.

 

“I’m not going to get the lady that’s destined to be my wife because she’s the sis of my friend.”

 

“I just choose one ordinary girl.”

 

“And I won’t kill you now.” 

 

“Just wait for the next judgement day.”

That’s the day that we will fight one another again.”

And he loose him and left.   
All the girls were naked inside the room. Satoshi just left them.


End file.
